


Next Time (I'll Do It For You)

by Elysya



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I just needed this, M/M, everyone makes an appearance okay, i might do everyone else's pov too idk, nomanita wedding, riley's pov, so blueski ahoy, special wishes, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysya/pseuds/Elysya
Summary: The cluster is at Nomi and Amanita's wedding. Rile thinks about where her life is gone, and where her life is headed.She hasn't been good, but with the help of the parts of her she's found, she's finally happy.A fluffy, super short story about how they deserve happiness.





	Next Time (I'll Do It For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, SO I HAVE FEELS. Also We did it???? We have a special!! I'm so happy I needed to express all my feelings. So here you have blueski with a dash of everyone else because I miss those motherfuckers already how is this possible

When she was little, Riley used to love weddings.

She liked to stand beside her father on the beach, or in a barn (yes, her father's friends were everything but old school) and watch as the bride walked the aisle with the biggest smile on her face while the groom watched, starstruck.

Riley, like most of the little girls her age, longed for a boy to look at her with the same expression; one that would rend her speechless, one that showed he loved her so much he would easily steal the moon if she just asked.

And then she found him. She had her wedding day, her honeymoon, her first dance (all in that order).

And then she lost it. And then she lost herself. It went downhill from there.

Then, a few years - and a few too close cases of overdose - later, she is sitting in the front row of one of her best friends' wedding.

Actually Nomi is not a best friend, what they have goes beyond friendship, beyond blood, beyond definition. Nomi is part of her; Riley can feel her agitation, the warm feeling pushing deep inside her belly, making her feel warm, safe, and happy.

She looks at her left to all the other people who share the same feeling she's experiencing, she sees their faces and their smiles so real and carefree, they hadn't really had the chance to feel that way in a long time.

She's at home; she's recovered. She can't quite believe it yet.

Will squeezes her hand and she turns to him. He's the only one on her right, after him there is the aisle with its red carpet and right in front of them the altar, all set up with colorful flowers lightened up by the sun streaming through the colorful windows of the hotel. The technicolored sunbeams bathe the room in their light, it makes Riley feel like she's stumbled in a fairytale.

She looks at Will, at his face, the soft look in his eyes, and smiles back.

"What ya thinking?" he says, loud enough so she's the only one who can hear.

She sighs, a deep thing that fills her lungs with warm summer air. "Nothing. I'm happy."

Will hums under his breath.

From the corner of her eyes, she can see Lito giving them a meaningful look, then turning to Hernando and mouthing something she doesn't catch; the only thing she sees is the way Hernando's face lights up before he kisses Lito on the lips softly.

"You know," Will starts. He settle himself so his harm is around her chair. She recognizes the way his mouth flips upwards: he's getting cheeky. "I really like weddings."

"No you don't."

"I could grow to." He looks at her again, all meaningful and sweet. Riley melts under his gaze.

"Good to know."

Next thing she knows, she's deep in conversation with Kala about her dress ("Can you fix the laces? I think they got loose. For accident."

Riley doesn't comment on the grin on Wolfgang's face while she puts the laces on Kala's back to their place.)

Half an hour later, they're all on their feet and in a tidy line at the right side of the aisle, behind Nomi as she listens to Amanita's vows. They're all teary by the end, the love Nomi is feeling for her fiancée (no, wife. They're officially wives) barely lets them breathe.

Lito is crying so hard he can't see Hernando and Dani trying to comfort him with smiles from his seat on the front row. At some point Sun tries to pass him a handkerchief so he can dry his tears.

Capheus would have wanted to help, too, but he was just as red-eyed.

At the reception they find themselves all on the same side of the big table, and if anyone of the other guests is asking themselves why Nomi has four bridesmaids (the fourth being her sister) and four bridesmen, no one mentions anything. Nomi introduces them to all the other guests, but they feel like they already know each and everyone of them. It's not weird at all, not for Riley, not for Capheus or Kala; it's a bit weird for Wolfgang and Sun, though.

At the end of the night, after they sang (What's Up, of course), and danced, and got all a little tipsy, it's time to go back to the hotel.

Will is not as lucid as Riley but he manages to hit to matress and that's good enough for tonight, she supposes.

She helps him take off his shoes, jacket and tie, then he turns on his back as she's changing out of her dress.

"Y' kno' I meant 't," he mumbles, the words intoxicated from the alcohol.

"Meant what?" Riley hangs her bridesmaid dress nicely so it doesn't get ruined. She really likes that dress, they all helped Nomi when she chose their attires.

"I cou'd like weddin's for you. One weddin'."

"One wedding?" She knows where he's going. Her face heathens up. She clears her troath. "One particular in mind?"

"Ours."

Riley laughs under her breath. She slips into her shorts and falls on the bed next to Will. The air conditioner of the hotel makes sure they feel a nice breeze even in the middle of summer in San Diego. "We'll talk about it when you're... a little more sober, honey."

He's already asleep. She turns off all the lights, makes herself comfortable and dreams of a white dress, a nice venue, her dad bringing her to the altar, Will watching her with that starstruck look in his eyes.

She sleeps peacefully.


End file.
